Tumultuous Days
by Aria of Clarets
Summary: The seas are wide, blue, deep, and empty. Maybe if he's lucky, a fish shall bite on to his line. If not, then he won't be able to bring any delicious fish back to his lover. Written for the Whale Pair Fest on LJ


_[Norway/Aksel_

_Iceland/Eiríkur_

_Prompt: Beach/Summer [Optional of Storm]_

* * *

Summer is too warm; it is unpleasant with such humidity, such long days, and flaming ball of gas with its incandescent light blistering down upon the small, meaningless mortals who roam the planet we call home. Or, that's how Aksel Bondevík sees it.

He's a lovely person, with lovely thinking, isn't he?

But he loves beaches, oh yes, beaches are lovely. What, with their gorgeous terrain, and how they look out in to the horizon, with a large body of water nearby. Ah...they are lovely indeed.

Today, the weather is calm, smooth blue skies, azure saltwater lapping in playful joy on to the gravelly shores, alabaster puffs dotting the cerulean canvas... The weather need not change; perfect fishing and sailing conditions.

A faint trace of a smile lifts the corners of his lips, as he recalls with fond anticipation, the day that he let his mask slip.

* * *

_The weather that day was much like the present's; glorious, and peaceful. In fact, it was so nice, Aksel took special effort to convince his darling baby brother to come and spend the day at the beach with him._

_Much to his surprise, he said yes. Little, cute Eiríkur, had said yes to his invitation. Oh, perhaps the world was ending! Such a drama llama..._

_But there was one thing he couldn't make sense of during that day–_

_Why was his heart beating so fast?_

* * *

The blond casts his fishing line in to the quiet, yet tumultuous waves. The oceans often remind him of confusion; how they tend to sway in different motions, directions, but still appear so calm, is far beyond his comprehension.

He whistles in an almost shy manner, like he wants no one to hear him, though the beach is empty. He'd rather not flaunt his whistling about in such an arrogant manner!

A small nip tugs his line, and when he reels it back in, Aksel is disappointed to see that it is nothing. What a shame.

* * *

_It takes some time before his nerves settles, and by then, adorable Eirík has arrived. He has grown since the last Aksel saw him._

_"Hei." he greets, warmth tinting his voice for the first time in a while, and he gets up, walking towards his brother._

_Eirík almost seems to shy away from him, and waves awkwardly. "H-halló..." he replies quietly._

_"How have you been?"_

_"...Okay..."_

_"Ah..."_

_During this short, and not very social conversation, the Norwegian wonders what happened to his brother. He used to absolutely adore him._

* * *

He gets up, and moves over to where the old, molding, but sturdy dock is. He sits down, feet swinging over top of the water, and cast his line in once more. He whistles a bit louder, his bravery becoming a bit more apparent. He wants to catch some fish to smoke, and save some for his lover. Another elusive smile dances across his lips, and he wipes it off before it manage to stay.

Oh, he's become sappy ever since he got a lover; how embarrassing. Magnus shall never let him hear the end of it.

He shrugs it off, figuring that whatever happens, is meant to happen. Like how Magnus is meant to tease him for days on end, how the Earth is meant to orbit around the sun, and the Moon orbit around the Earth...

* * *

_The skies that were once a sunny blue, have now been reduced to a darkening grey. Aksel frowns, and looks at Eirík. "Perhaps we should seek shelter." he suggests, eyeing the greying clouds._

_Eirík doesn't respond, seeming a bit absent-minded today, which isn't too uncommon for the Icelander._

_The blond is just about to poke his brother, when rain begins to drip down, followed by a swift, and powerful downpour._

_"A-ah!" Eirík finally seems to snap back to attention, and by then, Aksel is tugging on his arm, directing him to a tree._

_"About time you woke up." he grumbles, much to the younger's mortification._

* * *

Aksel chuckles, remembering the nigh horrified look on the others' face. "It was worth it." he murmurs to himself, and goes back to whistling, hoping that the gods are on his side, and shall allow him a delectable catch.

The skies have remained clear, the salty scent of the oceans still acrid on his nose. True; though the oceans may not be the best place to fish, they are certainly the most comfortable and most scenic to fish at.

"Maybe today will be a replay..." he jokes to himself, chuckling at his silly comment. Of course today will not be a replay; there may never be one.

* * *

_By the time the brothers reach the tree, both are soaked to the bone, and both shivering. These are not the summer rains that are oh, so warm and delicious. No; these are cold, bitter autumn rains, the ones that chill one's bones to the core._

_Noticing the white-haired boy's shivers, Aksel sighs, and takes his jacket off, placing it around his shoulders._

_"Hva-" Eirík starts to protest against this simple gesture, but his brother will have none of it._

_"Do hush. There's no use in protesting." he murmurs, bringing the other closer, hoping to bring a bit more warmth._

* * *

Another smile, this one here to stay. The memories are fond, pleasant, and fuzzy. A fish bites his line, but he heeds no attention.

If only they could have had another day...

* * *

_"I'm not a child! You don't have to do this." Eirík insists, sounding quite embarrassed, with his cheeks flushed a roseate colour._

_Rolling his eyes, Aksel, leans down, so their foreheads are touching, in a purely affectionate manner._

_"I do. It's my decision." he murmurs, grinning on the inside about the boy's blushing._

_The other pouts, not liking the elder's reasoning. Amused, the blond leans down a bit more, and brushes his lips against the others'._

_Immediately, the Icelander turns bright pink, but makes no outright protest, so Aksel figures it's fine to continue._

_Kiss..._

_...Kiss..._

_...Kiss..._

_...Kiss..._

_The storm is soon forgotten, both males lost in their pleasure._

_They both forget about their brotherhood, allowing lust to take over._

_Perhaps it is best that way, having one fond day of sheer adoration, so the next may be miserable._

* * *

Aksel sighs, glancing upwards, and seeing the sky darken. He has caught nothing, and packs his things, preparing to leave.

But...

...He spots a flash of silver hair...

How peculiar...his imagination must be acting up...


End file.
